Final Words
by XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX
Summary: Rewrite of Sasuke and Sakura scene when Sasuke leaves the village.  Both their thoughts as they go through this traumatic experience.  Sakura's desperate and Sasuke cares.  SasuXSaku r&r


**Final Words**

**~Author's Note~**

**I'm not an actual big fan about this pairing, but when you have a story in your head, you have a story. Besides, this is kind of sweet. Just imagine Sasuke actual cared for someone! Well, he probably does, but right at this point he does this. It doesn't seem like it. Well, anyone enjoy. If you don't like SasuSaku then don't read!**

For a long time, Sasuke stared at the picture of his squad on his bedside stand. He was sure this was the best. He could turn around now.

So he set the picture down flat and walked out of the room, his backpack slung over his shoulder. He walked without thinking, positive his decision was final. This was his final turn; he had two choices for a path. He needed to make a decision now.

Sakura hid in the trees, positive Sasuke would show. She'd had the feeling all night and she couldn't ignore it any longer. It was a nagging feeling that just wouldn't go away. It was time to face the reality. Tonight was the night; after this she would have no chance to have Sasuke if she couldn't stop him now.

It wasn't long before a lone shadow arrived, dancing out from his brothers. She knew instantly who it was; dread seeped to the very bone. With a deep breath, Sakura stood up and walked out from her hiding spot.

Sasuke's face was blank of any emotions. He continued to walk, even as Sakura stopped, but froze only a few feet from Sakura.

His words were clipped, cold, causing Sakura's blood to freeze in their veins. "It's the middle of the night. What are you hanging around here for?"

Sakura's heart sank, but she replied, "This is the only road out of the village." She kept her face blank of her emotions as well.

Sasuke took several steps forward before he talked to Sakura again. "You should go to bed."

Sakura can't find her voice, but the tears she hoped to keep at bay began to fall. "Why Sasuke? Why won't you ever tell me anything? Why is it always silence with you? You've never shared a single thing with me."

Sasuke paused, but didn't turn around. "Why should I have to tell you anything? Just keep your nose out of my business. It's none of your concern."

Sakura's bottom lip began to tremble and she bowed her head. This was exactly what she thought would happen. Just the irony of it made a small smile creep on her face. "I know you hate me." It was an obvious fact. She just wished she'd realized it before she'd fallen so hard for him. "Even in the beginning, you couldn't ever stand me. Remember, back when we made Genin and we were assigned to our three man squads? We were alone together for the first time, right here on this very spot. You got so mad at me that day." That day, when she sat on the bench with Sasuke flashed into her mind, causing her smile to widen slightly.

'_Of course,'_ Sasuke thought, the corners of his mouth tugging up into a smile, '_she'd remember that one best.'_ But his small smile sobered and he said coldly, "I don't remember that."

He didn't see the surprised, slightly hurt, look cross her face, but a small, forced laugh came out with the words, "Yeah, sure. I mean, it was so long ago, right?" But she thought differently, _'It isn't because it was long ago. You just wished you could forget everything about me, right?' _She continued, "But still, that's the day it all began. It was the start of you and me… and Naruto and Kakashi Sensei."

Sakura couldn't help, but remember the past so well. It almost seemed to be the beginning of her… the beginning for everything. "The four of us started going on missions. It was rough back then, every day was such a challenge. But, more than anything, it was so much fun." Sakura takes a deep breath, pausing to think over what she should say next. After all, everything counted on this. She just couldn't let Sasuke go. She just hoped he wouldn't be pissed because of this. "I know about your clan, Sasuke, I do. But seeking revenge… that won't bring anyone happiness; nobody at all. Not you, and not me."

Sasuke's lips pressed together, but he wasn't angry. It's exactly what he wanted to hear. But he had already made his choice. So instead, he replied heatedly, "I knew it. I'm not the same as you. I'm traveling a path the rest of you can't follow. I know that the four of us have worked together and, for a while, I thought I could take that road instead." He took a short pause. This was his time to change his path once more. But he knew… "But, in the end, I've decided on revenge. That's always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you and Naruto."

Even though Sakura was sure that was his choice when she came here, it made her heart freeze and her tears to flow more freely just to hear those words. She nearly shouted as she spoke again. "Don't do this Sasuke! You don't have to be alone!" Her eyes squeezed closed for a moment before she tried to speak more calmly. "You told me that day how painful a thing solitude can be. I understand that pain now. I have a family and friends, but if you were gone, Sasuke, it would be the same thing for me as being all alone." She hoped those words would freeze his heart like he did to her.

For a moment, Sasuke took pause, but he knew what his choice was. It was everything to him. "This is a new beginning. Each of us has a new path lying before us."

Sakura's getting desperate. Her knees buckle beneath her as she watches Sasuke start to take a step forward and spoke those words she hadn't dared to speak before. They sounded ridiculous, something so needy. But he was everything to her! She needed him! "Sasuke! I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me, I promise, I'd never let you regret it! Every day will be a joy. I can give you happiness! I'll do anything for you Sasuke. So please! I'm begging you, don't walk away! I'll even help you get your revenge! I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen! I swear! So stay here, with me." She took a deep breath. "And if you can't, then take me with you, Sasuke." '_Oh, please,'_ she prayed silently as she began to some small, muffled chokes tried to reach the air, '_let it be enough.'_

For a moment, Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. But he couldn't…. he couldn't let her stop him now. So instead, he turned around with a fake smirk on his face, saying, "You haven't changed. You're still annoying."

Sakura stared at Sasuke in shock and horror. Sasuke meets her gaze for a moment before he turned away. Fear struck her quickly. Hysterically, she yelled, "DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sakura ran forward a few steps. "If you go, I'll scream and-"

She quit speaking as suddenly, Sasuke appeared behind her. His breath was warm against her neck and it sent a shiver down her spine. "Sakura," he whispered. Her breath hitched in her throat. "Thank you for everything."

And suddenly, she felt herself swaying. Sakura understood he knocked her unconscious.

As soon as Sakura was down, Sasuke carefully picked up her and set her on the bench. For a moment, he sat there, staring at Sakura with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," he said softly, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'll come back someday. I promise." He departed, with those final words.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
